Can I Have This Dance?
by The Cahill-Demigod Witch
Summary: It's prom day and Amy's kind of nervous... but something strange happens when a certain person shows up too at the dance. For The Girl of the Moon's contest...


**Hello! PJOTKCLucian13 here. Here's my first entry to The Girl of the Moon's contest. It's Amian :) I don't own The 39 Clues and the song. Only the plot… and Amy's friends that I made up.**

**Please don't kill me… the song being played during the prom is **_**Can I Have This Dance**_** from **_**High School Musical 3.**_** I'm sorry! But this is **_**not**_** a song-fic. Just a regular story, but some lyrics will be mentioned. :)**

* * *

><p>Amy was nervous. No matter what her friends Zoe, Louise and Nadine did to comfort her, she couldn't get rid of the queasy feeling in her stomach. Her friends had talked her into coming to the prom, but there was one problem.<p>

She didn't have anyone to go with.

Zoe, Nadine and Louise acted like that problem was nothing. "Seriously, Amy," Louise had said. "You shouldn't be nervous! You're like, one of the nicest girls in school. Of _course_ someone would want to ask you to dance."

"But Louise," Amy protested. "I don't even _know_ how to dance!"

"Prom is two weeks away. You can ask the Janus to teach you," Nadine suggested.

And her three best friends were also Cahills. Nadine was a Madrigal but could be as deadly as a Lucian. Zoe was a Janus but was as smart as an Ekaterina. Louise was a Tomas with the peacemaking personality of a Madrigal.

"Namely, me," Zoe said with a smile.

Amy groaned. "Really, why do I have to go with you? I don't know how to dance. I don't even _want_ to know how to dance. And I hate crowds!"

"You're the heir to the leadership, girl," Nadine reminded. "You need to start practicing!"

"Practicing what? A waltz for my future wedding?" Amy rolled her eyes.

"No, Amy, just listen," Louise said. She put her hand on Amy's arm and put on a reassuring smile. "Prom isn't so bad. Like I said earlier, you're one of the—maybe _the_—nicest girl in school. And what you're telling us is that you want to stay here in the manor's library and… _hide_?"

"Yep," Amy said.

"We know you don't do well with crowds, Amy. And we understand. But you're in high school now; it's time to open up!" Zoe said in a cheerful voice. "Okay. Me, Louise and Nadine are going home. We'll leave you to think about it. And don't forget the homework!" She hugged Amy and so did the other two girls, then they left.

Amy then heard a _mrrp_!

"Saladin?" She looked over her bed and saw the Egyptian Mau that once belonged to her grandmother.

The cat let out another _mrrp_ and curled up on the floor next to her bed.

"At least you don't have to worry about prom," she muttered, sighing and opening a book.

Saladin made a sound that almost sounded like a chuckle.

* * *

><p>The next day, Nellie dropped Amy off at her school which was a few blocks away from Dan's. Amy got out and saw her friends waving from the school entrance.<p>

"Amy!" Zoe called.

Amy wove past the crowd of just-arriving students and reached her friends. "What's up?" she asked.

"Three of us were talking yesterday. You know Ian Kabra, right?" Nadine asked.

"Yeah," Amy said uncomfortably.

"We know. Anyway, he also doesn't have anyone to go with to the dance." Louise raised an eyebrow and there was a sly smile on her face.

"If you attempt whatever scheme you're planning, Louise, I won't hesitate to call Hamilton Holt to fight you," Amy threatened.

"Hey!" Louise pouted. "I was just joking. But we'd better get on to class. I did notice Ian staring at you while you got off your car."

"I don't see him," she said as she scanned the front of the school.

Zoe sighed. "He went in when you were coming here. And I also noticed that he's been looking at you differently since prom was announced."

Nadine chuckled softly and Amy fought hard to keep herself from blushing. "Okay, Amy, let's go to class now."

* * *

><p>At lunch, Amy sat with her friends at the cafeteria. "Who are you three going with, anyway?" she wondered. "You never told me."<p>

Nadine's cheeks turned a bit red. "Um, Amy, I'm with Jeremy Smith. You know him, right?"

"Yeah," Amy said, taking out her notebook and pen, then doodling on one of the blank pages.

"I thought you were writing it down," Nadine said. "Glad to see you're just drawing. Did the Janus teach you anything else to draw?"

She shook her head and scratched her head. "How about you two?"

"I'm with Fabian," Zoe said.

"As in Fabian Rutter from House of Anubis?" Amy asked with a smile.

"Of course not," she said, wincing. "Same name. Maybe that's why the girls like him. He asked me to go with him to the dance last Friday."

"Oh." Louise drank a bit of water from her canteen. After swallowing, she said, "I'm going with Zack."

"He's nice," Nadine approved.

The bell rang. Amy stood. "I'll see you guys at the manor today?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Zoe said, waving her off. "Go on. You aren't one to be late for a class."

* * *

><p>Amy sat down and found a piece of paper on her desk. She read it and frowned at the words:<p>

_You'll be going to prom, right? ~IK_

She brought out a pen and wrote back a reply:

_Yes, why?_

Then she passed it back to the person on her right—Ian Kabra.

Amy swore he was smirking as he wrote.

_Just curious._

_Oh?_

_Yep._

_I don't think so._

_Then don't believe me. _She heard him sigh as he gave her the paper.

_Anyway, why are you asking?_

It took him longer than twenty seconds to write: _Nothing._

Amy looked at him. He was present at the previous meetings her great-uncle Fiske Cahill had called.

"Why are you staring at me?" Ian asked quietly.

"Was I?" she said.

"Yes, you were," he replied with a faint smile.

"Oh. Never mind," she muttered as she focused on the lesson.

* * *

><p><em>~fast forward in time; prom day~<em>

"Relax, kiddo," Nellie soothed. "You have nothing to worry about. You look great!"

_Sure I do,_ Amy thought. She wore a spaghetti-strap midnight blue dress that was an inch or two below her knee, matching elegant low-heeled shoes, and her grandmother Grace's jade dragon necklace. Her hair was let down loose, but Nellie had insisted on curling it a bit, and she had to admit that Nellie was right—she _did_ look good.

A car horn honked in front of Cahill Manor's gate.

"That must be them," Amy said, hugging her au pair/"big sister". "Bye, Nellie."

"Don't be nervous!" Nellie reminded.

"You look fantastic, Amy," Nadine gushed. "And I like your dress."

"Thanks," Amy said, checking her watch.

Zoe smiled. "I know you're worried about your ri—watch," she said, quickly correcting herself. "And I think _they_'ll attempt to get it again."

"I wonder what happened to them in Switzerland," Louise mused.

Amy, Nadine and Zoe stared at her.

"What? Fiske told me too! And so did you, Amy," she said.

"Yeah, I know, but you don't have to tell everyone else," Amy said.

"Sorry. Well, I'm a _Tomas_, remember?" her friend said with a smile. "Come on, let's dance!"

An hour later, Amy ended up sitting in the corner, watching her friends dance.

"You okay?" a familiar voice asked, making her look up. It was Ian Kabra.

She nodded, not trusting her voice.

He eyed her outfit. "You look amazing, Amy," he said. Out of the corner of her eye, Amy could see other girls giving her murderous glares. If looks could kill, she figured she'd already be dead.

"Thanks, I-I-Ian," she said, stuttering a bit.

He leaned against the wall and watched the others dance for a moment before asking, "Do you want to dance?"

She blinked in surprise. "What?" she said.

Ian smiled. "Do you want to dance?" he repeated, this time holding out his hand.

Amy reached out and took it. "I—okay," she said uneasily.

Still holding her hand, he led her to the dance floor. His eyes twinkled. "Can I have this dance?" he asked formally.

"You may," she replied, smiling too.

He stepped forward and placed a hand on her hip. Then he gently clasped one of her hands in his free hand. "Scared?" he asked as the song changed to another one.

_Can I Have This Dance_ from _High School Musical 3._

She bit her lip. "I don't know how to dance," she said quietly.

He chuckled softly and squeezed her hand reassuringly. "I can teach you. Just follow me, okay? And don't be afraid."

She nodded and took a deep breath, ignoring all those jealous girls behind her back. She knew Zoe, Nadine and Louise were smiling behind her back.

**Take my hand, take a breath, pull me close, take one step.**

**Keep your eyes locked on mine and let the music be your guide.**

Ian's eyes were intent on hers as they waltzed around the dance floor. Then he smiled.

She smiled back. _This isn't so bad after all,_ she thought.

**It's like catching lightning, the chances of finding someone like you**

**It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do**

Those two lines really applied to them.

"Still nervous?" Ian asked as he spun her around.

"Not as much as before," Amy replied, still smiling.

"See? It isn't so bad. And besides, you're doing well," he said.

**Take my hand, I'll take the lead**

**And every turn will be safe with me**

**Don't be afraid, afraid to fall**

**You know I'll catch you through it all**

"That's true," Ian muttered under his breath.

"What?" Amy asked.

"Nothing," he said quickly. But she knew he was hiding something.

Amy only realized that her feet were tired when they stopped dancing—which was after the song.

Ian glanced at her worriedly. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Just… tired." She yawned.

He smiled. "I'll take you home," he offered. "Besides, it's almost midnight. Don't argue." He took her hand and led her out, into his car.

She blinked in surprise. "I never knew you had your own car," she said.

"It's a long story," he said, opening the shotgun door for her. She went in and leaned back, closing her eyes. He shut the door and went in to the driver's seat.

Their ride was awkwardly silent. "So how are you and Dan?" he asked, trying to break the ice.

"We're fine." Amy yawned again. "Dan's still playing Ninja Gaiden, I think."

He chuckled. "Some things never change, no?"

"Yeah. How about you and Natalie?" she inquired.

"Well… we're fine too. Natalie's in the same school as Dan's, so I guess they've talked at least once. But if not…" Ian shrugged.

Amy smiled. "Oh. We're here. The lights are out, meaning they're all asleep."

"Or maybe they're secretly awaiting your return," he said.

"Maybe. But that's unlikely," she said as the car drew to a halt. She opened the door and got out, and so did Ian.

She went up the steps and faced him. "Thanks a lot, Ian," she said cheerfully. "I had a great time."

"You're welcome," he said. "I had a great time as well."

She turned around and inserted a key into the keyhole on the doorknob. It clicked open, but she hesitated and looked back at Ian again. "Ian?"

"Yes?" he asked.

"Thanks again," she said, opening the door.

Before he could lose his courage, Ian ran up the stairs and kissed her.

She yelped but didn't push him away. He pulled her closer and felt her smile against his lips.

Then they both broke away because of air.

"Amy?" Ian said.

"Yes, Ian?" Her jade green eyes sparkled in the dark, like real jade.

"Do you forgive me?" he asked.

She nodded. "I'll give you another chance. No more third chances."

"Thank you," he said, hugging her.

"You're welcome," she replied, her smile widening.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope this wasn't bad. I finished this at 2:05 am. Please review!<strong>


End file.
